User talk:Sulina/Archive 7
Re:Sigh EDIT: Also let me prefect that I say everything with respect to your efforts and without hostility. As what I typed seems immensely hostile but is anything but the case. Just as we disagree we will butt-heads but it means no sense of disrespect but rather to question the notion of what you brought up. Let me be clear and point out the obvious, I am an administrator, as in I have the final say with Aha, who is nice enough to concede, as I would, If I were to be wrong. I do not have to go through the same avenues as you would for one small edit, a given that can be empirically debated. What purpose would it serve to waste my time going through that bureaucratic process, on a wiki with three to seven people, just so I can bring my translator to come to this wiki and tell you the same thing. You do not follow the standard you're wasting my time with, and honestly I stay out of your way to allow you to assist the wiki. Because it would unfortunate out of all the times you changed pages and edited I asked you to put it in the talkpage. Do you not see the frivolousness of that? I don’t have much time to come here, and I’m frankly bothered that you come to waste my time having to do something that honestly will be fruitless in the end. This does more to waste the little time I have here that obstructs me from translating my Super Exciting Guides, Perfect Files that recently arrived and my Daizenshū's, because instead of doing that I have to waste my time with this meaningless, inane and quite nebulous process, when it accomplishes nothing. So in short, am I wrong? and what is your argument? If you don’t have anything don’t obstruct me. Because you make it seem that I come with the conclusion of "hmm let me change things to get you or Aha, mad" No. I come to the realization to check our material (apparently for good reason) because I want us to be correct. If i'm wrong I do not want to be anymore wrong for a second longer. And also expect more changes given that I will ask you to defend the current inconsistencies in our wiki, because I have to ask for your citation, your sources, because it is your claim to defend. So onto the main point we're here, Artificial Humans are not a thing it is a mistranslation from the weeb-ship of Kanzenshuu that incorrectly translated the Kanji. Just like King is not the King of Nations, Just like Teleportation does not mean Instantaneous Movement, you have to translate all the kanji if they mean one word. This is the basic of the basics, I had to put the "training wheels" back again to explain to you that Jinzoningen is one word. It means "1. Cyborg; Robot and second meaning: Android… " therefore wrong, unless you're going to pick the mantle of arguing based on objectivity do not obstruct me when I'm trying to fix the wiki from inaccuracies. Source: Daizenshū 4, confirms this calling it "Android" the full meaning of the Kanji, I don't care if Kanzenshuu the Bible of all DB weebs calls it that, but I'm being objective, I am not going to waste my time debating third-party source because muh subtitles 07:27, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :I did not technically say that you did claim that, right? So apply yourself to your own standards. But honestly what does that change? Nothing.Your ends do not justify your means of keeping "Artificial Humans". You still edit-warred me. Let's be very precise you're triggered over me removing false-information, in which it is. You don't object? Fine.. end of discussion, right? You're literally shifting the goal post in front of me and characterizing the entire disagreement as if has to do with some bureaucratic ethic that I have to make a discussion for each of my edits.. when that is untrue my issue with you currently is that you were undoing my edits on bad-faith, something that you as a rollback cannot do. As I as an administrator, do not need your permission to make one edit that's false. Again, if that is not your position there is nothing to talk about regarding this issue. Androids were called Androids by all official sources we have, IF you disagree (not claiming you did) then get a letter from Toriyama like you always expect to those who disagree with you. It's still doesn't mean "artificial humans". And even Ten-Tailed Fox agreed. Yeah, Lin we get it Toriyama is not a scientist, but you can't really blame him when in japanese language it's one word. Now if you're saying we should use the "applicable names" as literal names i.e; Hacchan (Robot), 16 (Android) and Lapis and Lazuli as "Cyborgs" I would agree. But "Artificial Humans" has to go because it's false. Because that too is correct. Again, nothing personal you are one of the only people I still come here to assist, I don't want us to have a toxic relationship over what in actuality is not a big deal. -- 13:14, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Epithet I like it but there's just one issue. U7's name is incorrect, it says the "supreme universe" there but that's already in use.—Mina Țepeș 20:02, April 17, 2017 (UTC) : U7 does have its own title tho, so if you could translate it, that'd be awesome. Toei's website uses "狘々の宇宙", so I was wondering if you could get on that.—Mina Țepeș 20:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Damn, so U7 doesn't have a proper title. Bummer! Thanks, LIN!—Mina Țepeș 04:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:DB Wiki and your Departure It started with someone who I blocked who came here trying to instigate conflict among both wikis. A wiki that I don’t often go to, and I wanted to check if this user was an exclusive troll on our wiki and it appears that he went over there to complain about being blocked. I had to block him because the user in question, is likely another person i’ve blocked in the past, whom Ironically came here during our chat a couple of months ago. Absolutely 10x in short showed his insecurity towards our wiki and it shows. I will likely not respond to that dilemma the user SJW Feminist was explained why he was blocked and is feinting ignorance after I explained to him having sock accounts is against the terms of service of wikia, and he broke our rules for disrupting. Ironically he went off on his blog that has been deleted by myself stating that we have no reason to exist. In short his real response isn’t that he can’t understand, it’s that he doesn’t want to understand and wants me to offer him an explanation that makes him feel better ironically like the snow-flake he is. Also on more important issues. It’s a sad state of affairs that you’re departing. But I understand, your contributions will not be forgotten on our wiki, LIN. Even though we disagreed on some things I want to formally apologize and wish you luck on whatever you’ll be doing in the next few months.-- 18:49, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :I understand it's a big change in your real-life and you should adjust to it. That's totally fine anytime you can contribute. Thanks I had to stand up for our wiki and not let it get dragged through the dirt the founder over there is purpose obsufurcates and when called out on it feints complete ignorance as if he isn't subliminally being passive aggressive i've met his type of people in life they usually have large insecurities and are compensating for a lack of something. -- 22:41, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Request Absolutely. Also one small favor can you make out this? http://imgur.com/a/mNt6T -- 15:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry for not signing my name, so can you read this one. I'll try to see what I come with but here is a higher resolution version http://imgur.com/a/RndFj -- 16:39, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Name Oh I am all in favour of that; if you believe it's not part of the name, I will take your word and adjust accordingly.—Mina Țepeș 06:49, May 4, 2017 (UTC) References One thing I never learned how to do on this wiki is create multiple references. I'm trying to make the references pop-up and would like some assistance with that. Because it's really embarrassing lol. I messed up here Cauliflo -- 16:24, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much, also can you do me a favor and get me two screenshots from the episode cards I unfortunately do not have access to Dragon Ball Super at the moment. I'll likely get it tomorrow when I pay my Crunchyroll subscription. -- 00:15, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Lin. Nice picture. So Paikūhan's name potentially derives from 排骨飯 that seems to be a chinese meal of Paikū (Meat) and han (rice). Here is the Kanji: 排骨飯 Here is where I found it: https://cookpad.com/recipe/1110731 04:21, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Status I would like to hear your concerns. I will be endearingly empathetic to your loss of interest on the wiki, given that you've been a loyal member of our community. I know we've clashed over things in the past and would like sincerely note that I appreciate your work on this wiki. I will attempt to salvage and adhere to any reasons and aim to improve the quality of your experience on the wiki. -- 12:56, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for your input, Sulina. I thought you departed from our wiki. We also made up with User:WindStar7125 and it's good to see you on our wiki, even if it is a minimal amount of time. Thanks for your assistance. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:52, June 1, 2017 (UTC) ::? I thought we let that go from another conversation? I even apologized. Well, sure I'll keep that in mind. Again, I apologize for that day. I was really stressed out and accidentally took it out on you. I was working on a dead line and stood up for almost 3 days. Have you seen this? I wanted to ask if this was the name of Zamasu or something. http://imgur.com/a/9Q08W EDIT: Nice video!-- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 15:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Colours Thanks for fixing the Earthling colour there on Bulma's template, LIN. Is Freeza's matching well with his infobox? If it isn't, could you adjust it? I was only able to get the closest I could...—Mina Țepeș 17:45, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Female Goku Oh my god. I'm almost starting to wonder if this was done deliberately, and she is U6's Goku. Thanks, LIN, this made my day.—Mina Țepeș 17:56, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:Zo-Sama So this is his name? It reminds me of how Kibito is closely named after the japanese word of "assistant". -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 01:06, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Arlian pun Thank you for all the work! You really did a good job. I think I discovered the pun, I believe it might be based around the Aryans, the mythological race of beings, not the american prison gang. Here is a link [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:22, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Assistance Since you are our trasnlator I should help you with editing and changing names of most pages, whenever we discover a new pun, or translation. So when you change pagenames use . :) -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 19:05, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Gokū Black And that's fine if you don't agree. But the change is made and that's how it's going to stay. He's referred to primarily as Gokū Black, in both the manga and the anime, long after it is revealed he is Zamasu. All official artwork and data refers to him as Gokū Black; and all official merchandising refers to him as Gokū Black. When readers come to this site, they're not going to want to sift through seven Zamasu articles to find the ones they're looking for. Furthermore, we need to treat our articles consistently. Majin Boo was given official names, for all of his many states. Zamasu has been given the same treatment. We know the official names of the merged Zamasu, the infinite Zamasu, and Gokū Black—so we're using them. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 05:55, June 25, 2017 (UTC) : Not true. Dr. Briefs, King Cold, Mr. Satan: those are all titles. "Doctor" and "King" are titles, we don't include those in article names. "Mr. Satan" is a stage name (a type of title), hence we don't use that. Gokū Black isn't a title. As far as official media is concerned, that's his name. Redirects are also not a solution for confusion. If you search for Gokū Black and wind up on a page titled "Zamasu," which then goes on to use that name maybe a handful of times on the article (the article itself refers to him exclusively as "Black"), then you might be confused. : Again, this was an executive decision made to keep our wiki consistent and to use the official names given to us by the source material. Like it or not, "Mark" is Mr. Satan's official name, as stated by Toriyama. Same with Lapis and Lazuli for the Androids. Titles aren't included in article names. And Black, as of all recent media, is that iteration of Zamasu's name. So we have to use it. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 21:57, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Translation LIN, if you're available, would you be able to look into this page. According to QuakingStar, it confirms the name of Super Saiyan Berserker, but I wanted to run it through someone first.—Mina Țepeș 17:08, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : Damn! But thanks LIN! Soon. Soon.—Mina Țepeș 04:57, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Better late than never Hello, LIN I know we really haven’t spoken in a long time. But I really would appreciate your opinion on the recent forum I posted. It covers the issues you had with the wiki and although you have moved on, I would appreciate anything that can add to the discussion of the forum post. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 16:38, September 30, 2017 (UTC)